5 song Challenge USUK
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: music is the best inspiration. put my iPod on shuffle and wrote 5 stories based on the songs it landed on. rated T, just to be on the safe side.


_**A/N**__ ayy it Pixel-chan. Bare with me while I wait for my iTunes to open. Ninja fetch mah headphones._

"_nya~" _

_-wipes away tear- I raised that cat well. HE LOOKS LIKE JAPAN-NEKO! With FUUUUU… ninja, y u so Japanese? _

"_mew, give me dinnahhh" _

_-dies again- stop ittttttt._

_My personal opinion is…. Spamano would be really hard with this song/shuffle thing. Keeping Roma in Character and all…_

_Anyway… sorry if either of them are outta character, I'm still getting used to this, and this 5 song thing is really hard…trust me…__**ONWARDS!**_

**All My Life – Thirsty Merc**

Alfred walked out of this house and started walking, to the bridge were he had first met Arthur. Feeling the footsteps of his love underneath his feet, remembering Arthur walking these exact steps all that while ago.

There's nothing he can do, he's waited for Arthur. But Arthur never responds.

"I love you Arthur, why won't you listen to me!" he sighed. He loved the Brit more then anything in this world.

Whatever convinced him that Arthur would be here shocks him… he just got a feeling. His words flashing in Alfred's head 'I only need time Alfred'

"why was I so stupid!" Alfred collapsed on his knees staring out at the water. "all my life I've waited here for you, to make my dreams come true"

He felt a hand touch his shoulder "but I'm here Alfred"

Alfred turned around so fast… it not humanely possible. "A-Artie?"

"don't call me that!" he growled before looking down.

"what's wrong?" Alfred asked lifting Arthurs chin up.

"i-I love y-you to, git" he blushed

"REALLY ARTIE?" Alfred jumped with joy. Grabbing Arthurs hand and running off, dragging the British man behind him.

"Gahhhh" he said before smiling at the American.

**Nothing – The Script **

Arthur walked along the side-walk towards the pub, trying not to seem upset or drag his feet.

"I'd be better off dead" he mumbles.

"don't be silly, monsieur. Your better off without Alfred" a certain French man said. Arthur winced at the word 'Alfred'. "s-sorry"

After a few drinks….

"if I go there now! He'll listen to me for sure!" Arthur said a determined look on his face.

"…i..don't think that's a good idea…." Francis said concern showing in his voice.

"Screw you frog! I'm going!" he said before walking… stumbling out of the pub.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted dragging his drunk self towards his former-boyfriends house. "I'm sorryyyyyyyy"

Arthur walked for blocks, passing a lot of people shaking their heads disapprovingly at the drunken English man. Although he was drunk his brain seemed to still calculate the directions to Alfred's house.

"I know I'm drunk! But he'll listen this time!" he said determination growing stronger. "if he see's how much I'm hurting, he'll take me back for sure!"

He opened the front gate of Alfred yard. He felt tears coming in his eyes and he fell onto his knees with his face in his hands "I really am better off a quitter" he mumbled the warm tears streaming down his face. "I love you Alfred, but after what I've done I doubt you still love me"

Arthur picked himself up and brushed himself off before walking up to the door. He wiped his tears making his face puffy and red. He gave 3 lazy knocks on the door and waited… and waited.

"ALFRED!" he said banging on the door.

A sleepy American opened the door and stared in shock at the man in front of him. "what is it? Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Alfred! I'm so sorryyy I should have never left you. I still love you! And nothing will ever change that, please. Forgive me" he said pleadingly. After awhile he looked up at the person in front of him to be met with a mutual face… nothing? He thought over and over again 'why isn't he saying anything'. Francis's words ringed in his ears 'sometimes loves intoxicating' eww frog! Arthurs hands starting shaking before he fell on his knees in front of Alfred. "when you realize there's no-one waiting. I'm here"

"I got nothing" Alfred mumbled before closing the door.

**Yeah 3x – Chris Brown **

Alfred weaved his way through the dance floor towards the bar. He sat on a stool next to a scruffy haired blonde who looked over at him, Alfred was met with these glowing emerald eyes.

"HEY!" he said a goofy smile on his face."I'm Alfred!"

"Arthur…why are you so happy?" the man groaned.

"what do you mean?" Alfred asked still smiling like an idiot. "why are you sitting alone at a bar?"

"stop smiling like that git" he yelled.

"you should smile more Artie, LET'S DANCE" he threw his hands in the air.

"Artie wh-" he was cut off as Alfred grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!"

"dancing with a cute stranger" he said weaving through the dance floor.

Arthur blushed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in the flow.

"come on Artie, loosen up a bit" Alfred said. The song blasting… Chris Brown. Everyone seemed to know the song and all sung out 'Yeah Yeah Yeah' double-fist pumping and jumping up in the air.

"put away all your problems coz right now its party time" Alfred said to him in time with the song. "let me see your hands"

"what are you talking about?" Arthur yelled.

"your so beautiful, feels like I'm in a dream" Alfred said smiling at the blushing Brit. "baby were going somewhere you never been before, so take your hand and come with me"

After awhile and few more drinks Arthur was singing with the rest of the club, much to Alfred enjoyment.

"I gotta see you tonight" Alfred whispered to Arthur. (oh shit my foot asleep- don't mind me) Arthur looked over at the taller man and smiled, just as he smiled Alfred grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club.

"WH- ALFRED!" he shouted.

"yeah yeah yeah!" Alfred said running along fist-pumping each time he said 'yeah'.

"oh god, what have I got myself into?" Arthur mumbled to himself.

**Tonight (I'm f***ing you) – Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris (XD fangirl squee)**

"I know you want me" I said to the man sitting beside me. Of course I made it obvious I wanted him to. "lets remove this space between me and you"

"what the hell America?" replied England. "are you drunk?"

"so give it to me, coz I already know what you wanna do" I said ignoring Englands last comment. Moving closer to him to that he was looking in my eyes. "so here's the situation"

"what situation? America your scaring me" England mumbled blushing. I smiled.

"into every nation, no bodies ever made me feel the way that you do" I said making England go at least 10 more shades of red. "you know my motivation given my reputation"

"err?" lol Iggy can't talk. SUCCESS!

"please excuse me I don't mean to be rude…" I said without blinking once. "but. Tonight I'm fucking you"

I watched as England stared at me in shock the blush reaching his ears. "A-A-A" lol he still can't talk. I'm awesome, so much more awesome then Prussia.

"you know" I said inching closer to him "that tonight I'm fucking you"

"y-you didn't have to repeat it g-git" he mumbled back at me. Hehe

"I'll say it as much as I want because it's true" I said proudly.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" he yelled. I just smiled a Russia kinda smile.

"cozzzz…. " I said smiling more. "you're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you, let's find something to do"

I leaned closer to him this time almost making him fall over. He looks like he's gonna explode from blushing too much.

You know what's going to happen now ;D

**Save Me – Nicki Minaj**

England continued driving in silence, where he was driving was a mystery so him. He drove for miles. All the screaming the voices in his head.

"you gave me hope and strength for a life time, I never once satisfied (no innuendo)" he mumbled tears forming in his hazed eyes.

"this time won't you save me, baby I can feel myself giving up" Americas words continued to repeat in his ears. "giving up"

England felt a warm stream of tears flowing down his face. "it's not your fault, I'm a monster, yes I'm a beast and I feast when I conquer." He knew no-one was listening, but he hoped somehow his words would reach the American who was so far away.

He continued to drive for miles. And he can't seem to solve the voices in his head. They continued to shout and yell at him for being such an idiot, and at the back of it all he could here Americas words "giving up" he groaned.

"this time won't you save me, America! It's my turn to ask for help! Because I can feel myself giving up!" t a never-ending stream of tears streaming from his eyes as he throat got dry. The voices continued in his head.

It was starting to get dark and a small light caught his attention and he saw his phone buzzing on the passenger seat next to him. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a text from America.

[Iggy where are you? Everyone's worried you've been gone all day. Please come back, I miss you, I'm sorry. Love you xx]

He pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere to reply

[this time won't you save me, baby I can feel myself giving up] he replied and put his forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed. He found himself drifting off to sleep after awhile.

He woke up to the sound of his ringtone. It lit up the whole car as it was pitch-black. He picked it up lazily and answered it.

"hel-" he was cut off by a screaming American.

"ENGLAND WERE ARE YOU! I'VE DROVE EVERYWHERE! WHERE AAAREEE YOOUUUU!" he scream/whined through the phone.

"i…don't…know" he said tiredly.

"HEY! WAIT! I see a car"

"that brilliant, you are on a road wh-" he stopped when he saw headlights shining through his back-window almost blinding him when he turned around.

"I FOUND YOU!" he said triumphantly before hanging up and opening England's car door pulling him out and hugging him tightly. "the hero has saved the day again!"

England still confused, tired and blinded, blinked trying to recover his vision and looked around to see a happy America hugging him tightly.

"i-I'm so sorry" England mumbled into Americas chest. Still crying.

"it's ok Iggy!" he said smiling. "don't cry!"

England sobbed into Americas shirt.

"I saved you like you asked" he said grabbing England's chin tilting his head up so he could see his eyes. "I promised I would"

England smiled at him before closing the gap and kissing him. Breaking away from the kiss he hugged America tightly "I know. I love you"

_**A/N **__yay~ I'm finished. This was easier then I first expected. Sorry if they're out of character in anyway as I said before I'm still getting used to it and oen more thing._

_Take it away Poland!_

_Poland: Elle like totally owns nothing. Music and hetalia belongs to its like normal owners or whut-evar_

_Thank you Pol~ X3 _

Lithuania: -sigh- reviews


End file.
